Watch my back, CHAPTER 5: Lugia
by Sean pizza
Summary: The crew find a way to get through UnovAvenue without being suspected, but it doesn't turn out too...ordinary. Later, Jasmine has her first Romantic encounter with Sean.


"I think we should give it a shot. I mean, this will lighten us up a bit I think!" An Emboar says. "I don't know. I mean, does any of us know how to drive?" Sean asks. "I used to have a different trainer and I studied him driving his car sometimes." The Heatmor says. "Well, what about the costumes? I am not going to dress up as a circus clown and drive through a shopping mall." I add. "It's either crazy clowns, or slutty Lucarios. You choose." The Electivire states. "Ugh...fine then."

Our plan is to dress up like a bunch of humans wearing clown costumes and drive the yellow polka dotted purple van through the shopping mall like we belong. I don't know why the fuck a clown van is sitting here in the middle of a sandstorm, but hey, if it gives us access through UnovAvenue, then I'm not complaining. We walk over to the circus car and grab the uniforms lying on the ground. I pick up a blue dress, orange party hat, elf shoes, red hunky nose and white face paint and put them on my body. It takes a couple of minutes but I eventually get all of the items on myself. I must admit, even though we look retarted, we look hilarious. I stare over at Sean to see him wearing a wooden fake beard and a pair of gigantic elf ears. I can't help but chuckle at his amusing appearance.

We all get the clothes we choose on and we hop into the van. I sit in the back along with Gary, the two Emboars, Sean and the Electivire as the Zorark and the Heatmor sit in the front two seats. "Are you sure you know how to drive a van?" The Zorark asks the Heatmor. "Um...well it can't be harder than playing need for speed right?"

*CINEMA SIN'S VOICE* "Don't be silly , Need for Speed doesn't exist."

"Allright you all, get ready to poke yourself a out the windows and juggle clubs, because here..." The Heatmor says turning some keys in a slot. "...we..." He continues thrusting a lever forwards. "...GO!" He says stomping his foot on the pedal and turning the wheel.

We move very slowly. I look at the speedometer and it says we are going 10 miles an hour. I suppose this is a clown car. "Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." The Electivire grunts to himself." "This is taking longer than I thought mama." Gary says to me. "Now I'd rather be a slutty Lucario."

We gradually drive to the ramp into the mall and enter the building gates. We are immediately sore under by a blinding light which burns our eyes a bit. Once our vision adjusts to the scenery, we see a million people staring at us. "Well, here we go." The Zoroark says flicking a switch. Then suddenly the classic music of a circus plays through the speakers on top of the van. "Well, what are you waiting for? We can't just outwit them with music!" "Oh right!" I add. I reach into a box and pull out two hula hoops. I then pull down a ladder heading to the roof of the van. I stand on top of the slow moving vehicle, exposing myself to the audience of shoppers. It is embarrassing, but I guess it is essential. I grab the hoop and spin it around my waist repeatedly.

The crowd cheers for me. I grab the second hoop, stand on one leg, and swing the second hoop around my leg. The other Pokemon in the van get the idea and join in on the act. The Emboars hop off of the van and ride tiny toddler bicycles around the van as it proceeds, the Heatmor grabs five bowling clubs from the van and juggles them out the window, the Electivire leans out the other window and plays a trumpet along with the music and Gary hops off of the van and balances on a beach ball. The crowd of humans go crazy for us. Some even throw flowers and cash onto the top of the van.

"Wow, I didn't know humans liked this kind of stuff!" I call out to Sean who is performing a strange dance if some sorts. "Yeah, humans really like to be entertained!"

We continue on with this funny charade until we get through the shopping center and into Nimbasa city.

"Wow, that turned out awesome!" The Electivire says. "Yeah, that was radical!" The Zoroark cheers. "Thank you for this Sean, this was a delight." I say smiling at him. I then run up to him with an extreme speed and pull him into a hug.

* * *

 **SEAN'S POV**

* * *

"Thank you for this Sean, this was a delight!" She says smiling at me. I smile back at her in satisfaction. Then unexpectedly, she runs up to me with extreme speed, and pulls me into a hug. I am taken back by shot at this, but I accept it. I curl my leathery arms around her and hug her back.

* * *

 **JASMINE'S POV**

* * *

I feel him curl his arms around my back and hug me. His hands feel so soft on my back for some reason. Wait, no! What am I doing? I immediately let go of him and back away. "I...um uh...sorry about that Sean." I say hiding the embarrassed smile I have on my face. "Uh, thats-'s f-fine. Everyone needs a hug once in a while." He says to me. I chuckle to my mistake.

Then to my surprise, he puts a clothed hand on my face and strokes my cheek. I look up at him in confusion, but I also have another feeling inside of me. It's not anger, or happyness, or worry, but...I think it's realisation. He has the same look on his face. I place my paw on the side on his face and stroke my thumb on it.

I pull his face a bit closer to mine, and he pulls mine closer to his. I squint my eyes, almost closing them as I get ever so closer to him. Then... "AAAUUUGGGGHH!" Is heard. Both me and Sean take our hands off eachother and rush towards the sound. We find Gary on the ground, squirming uncontrollably. "What happened to him?" I shout at the Heatmor. "I don't know! He just collapsed on the ground!" Then Gary is surrounded by a blue light. We all step back in confusion. "Don't worry, I think I know what's happening." The Zoroark says. "What? What is going on?" I shout at her. "He is evolving."

Ghe blue light dissapears from around him and we are left with a Herdier standing in front of us. The Herdier then turns to me and says in a slightly deeper voice: "Look! I grew bigger Mom!" I run up to him in relief and pull him into a hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" "I promise Mom."

"Hey guys, I just noticed something strange." One of the Deerlings says. "What is it?" "This is a city, Nimbasa city right?" "Yeah so?" "If city's are usually packed to the rim, then where is everyone?" The Derling is right. We look around and the entire city has next to no humans in it. "Where the hell is everyone?" Another Derling questions. "Hey guys, come have a look at this!" A third Deerling calls out to us. We follow her path and we come into two signs. One is a wanted poster, with my face on it. "Oh shit." I gulp. The other says: "Nimbasa city is now under control by the ingenious minds of Infernus Laboratories." With a logo of a lower case "i" in the middle of a flame. "Infernus Labs huh? I guess they're guys who locked us in the cages and changed you Jasmine." "But what are they doing in Castelia city?" "I don't know! Riding the Ferris wheel while kissing and shit?"

" _I told you! I have allready searched all of the houses!_ " A voice from a bit away says. Immediately we all hide behind a corner of a building and peek around to see two men in lab coats conversing. We lean in a bit more to listen in on their conversation. " _I don't believe you. The boss won't be happy until we find that bitchy Lucario._ " "Sean, please let me beat the shit out of them." I whisper to Sean. "Jasmine, contain your anger."

" _Fine then, I'll search the houses again. Go jack yourself off." "Uhg, just meet us back in Driftveil as soon as you can. You must be dirty lucky to persuade the boss to give you a legendary."_ "Wait, did he say a legendary Pokemon?" The fourth Deerling whispers. "Don't worry, it won't get in our way." We then see one of them pull out an Ultra Ball. He clicks the button on it, throws it into the air, and a red light emerges from the ball. It swirls around In the air until it forms into the devil itself.

For in the ball, contained Lugia.

"Wait, LUGIA?" The Heatmor screams. Immediately the scientists turn their heads in our direction. We hide ourselfs behind the building. "Nice going jackass." The Electivire says to the Heatmor. "Sorry okay! It's just, how are we going to get past them?" "Dude, I'm an Electric type, and Katherine is a Dark type idiot." "I know, but we're not going to get past them with just type advantages. Four of us are grass types and one is a fighting type. We need a strategy."

"I have and idea." Gary says.

* * *

We sneak around the city until we find the scientist with the Lugia. "Are you sure about this?" I ask Gary. "I am positive Mom." We then jump out from our hiding spot to face the scientist. "Hey, what the? Hey you all! You are under arrest!" The man says pointing at us with the Lugia advancing towards us. "You're up Terence. Make it count." "Gotcha Gary." Terence says stepping in front and cracking his knuckles.

"Lugia, Clam mind!" The man shouts to the Psychic/Flying type. The Lugia surrounds itself in a purple sphere. "Now use Areoblast!" The man shouts. The Lugia opens its mouth and aims a white beam at Terence. Terence dodges it and launches himself at the Lugia and lands a Thunder punch. The Legendary screeches out in pain, but then grabs Terence and chucks him to the ground in a Knock-off. It does more damage than expected. That's when we see it' secret weapon. Chained around its neck, is a dark plate which boosted the power of that Knock-off.

Little does he know, I have sneaked around the battle, and proceeding to sneak up on the scientist. As I get to a few meters behind him, I hand signal to Sean. Sean then shouts to Terence: "Do it now!" The Electivire hears and h launches himself into the air and throws many dynamic punches at the Lugia. "A fighting type move? Ha! You bunch are more idiotic than I thought!" That's what he thinks. For I then step forward, with an item in my hands, wearing a big grin.

The item in my hands, is a Pokéball. The Lugia's pokéball.

"What the?" The man says reaching for his belt, but not finding any pokéball there. "HEY! Give that back!" The man shouts. I smile at him and hold the ball in front of me. I repeatedly punch the ball using close combat, until the ball shatters. The Lugia is free.

"Hah! You think that a broken pokéball will stop me? You are pathetic. LUGIA! Use Psychic!" The man commands, but to his surprise, Lugia stays still. "What are you waiting for? Use PSYCHIC!" The Lugia doesn't move. "Your plan has worked Gary." You see, if the boss gave him the Pokemon then it means that it isn't his, so the trust bond between the trainer and Pokemon was not greatly strong. So when the bond between that was broken like the pokéball, the Lugia will no longer listen to its previous master.

We hear a voice emirate through the area. The voice says: _" **Thank you for freeing me. May the gods guide you on your journey.** " _The Lugia then flys upwards and dissapears

"Jasmine." "Yes Sean?" "Now you can beat the crap out of him." I smile at this. The man starts to run away in fear, but I easily speed past him. Oh I feel that this is gonna be a long afternoon


End file.
